winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Flora/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1/2= Season 1 Flora.png Season 2 Flora.png Flora pointing.jpg Tied up.jpg WinxClub.jpg Winx Club Flora.png Party Flora.png DivX Ita Winx Club II - Episodio 22 - Wildland la grande trappola 008 0001.jpg Flondra.jpg Flora -2- Camping.jpg Flora -4- Camping.jpg Florabeach.jpg 2s6.png Flora Civilian1.JPG Floradate.png Floradf.jpg |-|Season 3= Season 3 Flora.png FloradC.jpg Greenluxuriusivy26.jpg Floramagic.jpg FloraStellaLayla.jpg BloomFloraMusa.jpg |-|Season 4= Season 4 Flora.png Frutti Music Bar Flora.png FloraS4.jpg Floraexercise4.png FloraattackedbyFairyHunter.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Flora RoseXinh.jpg Shocked Flora RoseXinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Happy Flora RoseXinh.jpg Angry Flora RoseXinh.jpg FloraandBloom-1.jpg FloraandMusa.jpg FloraCG.jpg FloraEF.png Flora -4- Painting.jpg FloraandMusalaughing.jpg BloomStellaandFlorawithdrinks.jpg s4-ep15-flora-kisses-helia-on-the-cheek.png Flora-the-winx-club-14603493-450-326.jpg Season-4-the-winx-club-season-4-30669622-500-375.png Flora-s2-the-winx-club-15237889-232-300.jpg File:Season_4's_hair.jpg |-|Season 5= 10272531_1500111663605023_1038154159202739054_o.jpg Flora_Season_5_BelievixinStella.PNG 9b7f33fa431196096b823a7fc21fff8b.jpg Flora Shocked BelievixinStella.PNG Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg Tecna Musa Flora & Stella.jpg The return of the winx.jpg Winx Swimsuits.jpg Winx_Dancing.jpg Winx-club-season-5-the-lilo-floras 5.jpg FloraShockedS5Ep6.PNG 90.jpg Flora 509.jpg 140.jpg Bloom Musa & Flora.jpg Musa Flora.jpg Stella Musa & Flora.jpg 630.jpg 730.jpg 1240.jpg Stella Flora Musa.jpg Flora & Musa.jpg 1470.jpg 1480.jpg 80.jpeg Bloom_Musa_&_Flora_509.jpg 270.jpeg Musa-Stella-Flora 509.jpeg Maxresdefault-0.jpg RD3.png 190.jpeg 240.jpeg 1920.jpg 1940.jpg Harmonix Flora.jpg 1224760 1369950716904 full.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-21h53m11s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg Magix-christmas 1.jpeg 942227 253579034787337 179822934 n.jpg MetamorphosymbiosisS5.jpg Episodio 24 06871.jpg Winx-Club-Flora-image-winx-club-flora-36359548-256-256.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg Winx Fashion 523.jpg Wins Fashion.jpg Musa telling Tecna it was not her dream.PNG Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg 4750.jpg 4160.jpg 4170.jpg 4750.jpg 4160.jpg 4170.jpg Headphone Musa.jpg Winx Harmonix Musa.jpg |-|Season 6= Flora Crying Ep18.jpg Flora Ep 18 (6).jpg Flora's Wings.jpg Flora Ep 18 (2).jpg Flora Ep 18.jpg Musa & Flora.jpg Flora Ep 18 (3).jpg Flora Ep 18 (4).jpg Flora Ep 18 (5).jpg A, T & F.jpg WINX EP19 2.jpg WINX EP19.jpg M, A &F.jpg FloraandStellaS6.png 07 The Lost Library 05139.jpg 07 The Lost Library 20845.jpg 07 The Lost Library 26683.jpg 07 The Lost Library 28936.jpg 07 The Lost Library 29186.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30074.jpg 07 The Lost Library 30467.jpg Musa,Flora and Bloom's uniforms.png -Bloom-Flora-Musa-Season-Six-the-winx-club-36971254-486-439.jpg Lenugia 17.jpg Lenugia 14.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg Lenugia 2.jpg Lenugia 1.jpg Life essence 4.png XwwQwp1kd14.jpg NryVuorrgIk.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg Ws5e5OO923k.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Daphne, Musa & Flora Calavera.jpg Winx Band E22.jpg Flora 1.jpg 1939773_742829799119975_3682314775636566476_o.jpg 11024661_745917402144548_481916598222493108_n.jpg 10931466_719665201436435_5537664297449856028_n.png 10858354 709296779139944 907695127999714042 n.jpg 11072936 759178264151795 778710971583253308 o.jpg 13761 753503634719258 5134506742749652591 n.jpg 10991343 736609906408631 9033637282521144977 n.jpg 10848064 701118473291108 2331161243494249422 n.jpg 10712863 685035781566044 7525786109722644692 n.jpg 10491129 726030104133278 8346080559767967714 n.jpg 10313339 697475980322024 7759261724224517778 n.jpg 10388567 703982996337989 669392682415169231 n.jpg |-|Season 7= Butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new picss.png Winx club butterflix new pics.png Winx club butterflix new pic.png Flora Butterflix Portrait.jpg Flora's uniform.png A6jJ77jRApU.jpg 8FFtZItuEdU.jpg WqGSGVVRJRM.jpg PUAU65DEbDY.jpg VPPsccRfcY0.jpg OTyiiSrZR U.jpg NGBMKHFHJmE.jpg ItgWuyuGQUw.jpg H8eD5H5723I.jpg EfpDYoOsL7g.jpg BeJCA91dCw4.jpg GtIreADRda0.jpg XqMEDJbEGSM.jpg 0SE9ukKzWmU.jpg Butterflix.png QqQR03VXYVA.jpg 041.jpg 067.jpg 066.jpg 071.jpg 077.jpg 078.jpg 094.jpg 108.jpg 114.jpg GxR3TwDg8Tk.jpg 7R6VDCvXWAc.jpg CG2JCuPkyHA.jpg DxfitHu4LHc.jpg Hm4ZyfvqOhM.jpg MSkIB7ZcV0E.jpg Q5kxuxkZrsE.jpg RvQUMs2t-M0.jpg JIZP0DP-HIw.jpg PmpO Xj0xlM.jpg 109 (2).jpg 096 (2).jpg 133 (2).jpg 78YWKnvBS k.jpg 6XONV1qIXdk.jpg 1ki-Jtmdepw.jpg HA j08VYYPw.jpg PTAdPbjw0x0.jpg MrGs4Ho1S9c.jpg SFkY0ePmjWU.jpg Helping Stella.png 840xCYPtUhE.jpg Cg4nhB ZE M.jpg IMMG-jQDyjQ.jpg Zn6pkex0sqg.jpg rsz_110649751_835045259924316_6626555916574159986_n.png 11011241 1122976087735736 5515010942118183882 n.jpg Rsz musa flora aisha etc Flora.png Rsz d454a93d-622e-4251-a7bb-a484feb1f369.jpg Rsz 611053088 1122310497802295 8741237320370179300 n.jpg Rsz 211391376 1125165890850089 8975680907518981327 n.jpg Rsz 211295545 1125165887516756 3828461975685345943 n.jpg Rsz 111391430 1125147997518545 8514161671444336553 n.jpg Rsz 111350868 1122298217803523 8756295615466320447 n Flora.jpg Rsz 111295567 1125154760851202 6261278275205210019 n.jpg Rsz 110996528 1122303304469681 2648782903211094471 n.jpg Rsz 110502305 1125154664184545 4775076180054871876 n.jpg Rsz 11351172 1125165747516770 4203878978367176623 n.jpg Rsz 11063751 1122310501135628 1655644486401591605 n.jpg Rsz 10984122 1122298387803506 2393621204623842028 n.jpg Rsz 10509563 1125171127516232 8664869199631266370 n.jpg Rsz 1117652 1125148114185200 1248224328478901411 n.jpg Rsz 213398 1122155517817793 2843343691585748374 n.jpg Floraa.png Rsz 11119118 1122303411136337 5044195059053498497 n.jpg Rsz 10955636 1125165684183443 9138028690734337820 n.jpg S7e3.png ReturnToPresent.jpeg Flora&Stella in 7 season .jpg Winx in class.jpg Winx erning butterflix.jpg 2015-06-08 144628.png |-|All Movies= 3D Flora Winx Club Movie.jpg Flower Power.jpg Happy_Birthday_Bloom.jpg 3D_Stella_Flora-1.jpg 3D_BloomStellaFlora.jpg 3D_Flora_Musa.png 3D_Stella_Flora.jpg 3D_Flora_fighting.jpg 3D_Winx-1.jpg 3D_Winx_Faragonda.jpg Florasparkssuit.png BloomStellaFloraMusa.jpg FloraandMusawithmonster.jpg 3D_Flora_Sky.png FloraMA2.png The end.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Movie pic.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png Maxresdefaulty.jpg|Flora and Musa talking to Bloom. Fairy forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Fairy Flora.png Floraback.jpg FairyFlora.png Charmix Flora.png Flora wallpaper.png FloraTransformNick.PNG SassyFlora.jpg NumberOneFlora.jpg FairyFloraSitting.jpg FairyofFlowers.jpg FloraFairyofNature.jpg FloratheFairy.jpg FloweryFlora.jpg |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Flora.png FairyDust Flora.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Flora.png EnchantixFloraclose-up.jpg 3D Flora Winx.jpg Floraspower.jpg Winx Enchantix Flora.png FloraEnchantixWinx.jpg |-|Believix= Believix Flora.png Sophix Flora.png Lovix Flora.png Winx The Movie Believix Flora.png Zoomixflora.jpg Floratracix.jpg Flora 3D.jpg BelievixFlora.jpg |-|Harmonix= Flora Harmonix.jpg Stella-Musa-and-Flora-the-winx-club-fairies-36886488-1280-718.jpg 1480.jpg 1470.jpg Harmonix Bloom Stella Flora & Layla.jpg Flora bonds with Daisyree.jpg |-|Sirenix= Flora 2D Sirenix.jpg Flora's_hair_color_changing.png Flora_happy.png |-|Bloomix= Flora Bloomix.jpg Bx1p7058EqM.jpg 310.jpg Bloomix 5.jpg W8nRxX20KS8.jpg IuO2AA7umpM.jpg PnFnRlWiFXw.jpg ZTKFhtWDg1o.jpg 4K3rvQbY2-U.jpg 0XRZPLOcX5M.jpg 6tr1tH-wMEE.jpg Gh4S7C8r6Ic.jpg YLuYjB0n4-Q.jpg 998cYYddwC4.jpg FB5Q23CaPAw.jpg Ak4T15EajzU.jpg YGaUiX-wXLI.jpg NY9Aw6OlTF0.jpg RJ1 XJd1zU8.jpg |-|Mythix= Flora_transforming_into_mythix_2.png Flora_transforming_into_mythix.png Flora_mythix_cute.png Flora Mythix.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg |-|Butterflix= Flora butterflyix.png Flora Butterflix Portrait.jpg CG2JCuPkyHA.jpg New profile pic.png CTN5OtfUgqw.jpg Winx_Butterflix_Ep3.jpg 2.jpg Outfits Winx On Ice Flora.png Winx In Concert Flora.png Winter Flora.png Summer Flora.png Sport Flora.png Rain Flora.png Princess Flora.png Pet Flora & Coco.png Gown Flora.png Mermaid Flora.png Dress Flora.png Dance Flora.png Cowgirl Flora.png Movie Flora.png FloraNick.png Logoflora1.png FloraMA2.png FloraSLK.png Flo 3D.PNG FloraSnow.png Floradate.png Character large 332x363 flora.jpg Flora Disco.JPG Flora Summer.PNG Flora Sitting.png Flora Cowgirl.jpg Flora Tennis.jpg Cowboy Flora sitting on stump.jpg Flora the gymnast.png Flora Winx Power.png Winx-special-3-11.jpg Floraexplorer1.png 3DgameFlora.jpg BeachgirlFlora.jpg BeachyFlora.jpg PowerWinxFlora.jpg Floracasual.jpg FloristFlora.jpg FlowerFlora.jpg GlamFlora.jpg Ice-skatingFlora.jpg PartyFlora.jpg PartygirlFlora-1.jpg PrincessFlo.jpg PrincessFlora.jpg SnowexhibitionFlora.jpg Flora xx.png SpringtimeFlora.png Wildlife Flora.jpg Sexy Flora.jpg Sporty Flora.jpg Flo.png Flora Flower.png WinterWinx Flora.png Summerflora.png SweetFlora.jpg SmellingaRose.jpg SmileyFlora.jpg HappyFlora.jpg Florasitting.png FloraThinking.jpg Dance Dance Flora.jpg Dance Dance Flora-1.png CasualModeFlora.jpg Other Flora1999200001copia.jpg Venusgobbler2.jpg FloraandCoco.jpg FlorafromWinxClub.jpg RockstarsBloomFloraTecna.png Flora_-_Mar.png FloraStellaLayla.jpg The_Winx_Club.png Winx_Enxhantix.png Winx_Evening_Gown.jpg Winx_Together.png Flora_e_Bloom_-_Praia.png Flora_and_Stella_-_Mar.png BloomFloraMusa.jpg Surprise.png|sot faries Winx StellaBloomFloraandpets.jpg BeachWinx.jpg WinterWinx.jpg WeAreTheWinx.jpg WinxwithCharmix.jpg Winx4.jpg StellaBloomFloraBelievix.jpg Winx_Disco.jpg Winxandpets.jpg WinxClubRocknRolldolls.jpg Winxgirlsseason4.jpg BloomStellaFloraandpets.jpg Mediveal Flora.jpg Flora Halloween.jpg PartygirlFlora.png 3D Flora.png Florasbedroom.jpg Flora partydress.gif Flora sitting.jpg Florainraincoat.jpg Flower.gif Dance Dance Flora2.png Casual Flora.png CheerfulFlora.png HalloWinxFlora.jpg FlorawithaThingy.png FloraandMonster.jpg FloraSeeingaMonsterBehindHer.png FloraSlayingMonster.jpg ozadje01.jpg winx-enchantix-bloom-stella-flora-the-winx-club-6730592-800-600.jpg 3x25-MusaFloraEnd.jpg MermaidFlora.jpg 16447 709178162485139 4902012674418268069 n.jpg 1897823 709178545818434 7763364106547822069 n.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Flora Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Alfea Category:Company of Light Category:Linphea Category:Comics Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Chatta Category:Helia Category:Fairy forms